Jenny's Vampire Obsession Day's
by EdwardLover4Ever
Summary: Here is a story about a girl named Jenny. Jenny is a girl that loves vampire books, especially Twilight. One day at school, she see's some people she's never seen there before. But she's read about them. Plz read and review it!


**Okay well here is a story that I completely made up! Hope you like it and Please read and review it! Also plz tell me if you have any suggestions or ideas as to where I could go with this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters in anyway.**

**Claimer: I do own the character Jenny and the plot.**

**Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**Here it goes!!**

* * *

_**Livin' My Vampire Obsession Days**_

**Chapter One**

So today was like any other day. My friends won't quit telling me to stop talking about Twilight!! It's so annoying! It makes me so mad!! Cuz I'm addicted to Twilight and they fail to realize how addicting it really is to some people. Anyways I finally finished the third book of the Vampire Academy series, which is called Shadow Kiss. It was a really awesome book! But, I mean come on, what vampire book isn't awesome? I honestly don't think that there is such athing as a lame vampire series/book. Oh and by the way, my name is Jenny.

Well it's Tuesday. Yeah Tuesdays always a good morning for me at school. Cuz every single Tuesday morning, there's gravy, biscuit and sausage! Yum, yum, yum!! Yes it's my favorite breakfast that they fix. I mean, who doesn't love gravy, biscuits and sausage? Okay well, there is _some_ people that don't like gravy, biscuits and sausage. But I'm definitely not one of them!

Okay, enough about Tuesdays! So I am a really extremely obsessed Twilight fan!! I tell everyone to call me Bella all the time!! Yeah I've read the books probably more than five times, given that I only read my favorite parts alot. Oh and I also could tell you who plays who in the movie. Yes I know EVERYONE in the movie by name, except for Phil. Oh and I know every single vampire that's in the Twilight series! Isn't that cool? I think it is!

She see's a person she's never seen at the school before.

"He's cute." she thought

H noticed she was looking at him, so he smiles at her politely.

"He looks soo familiar." she thought

She couldn't put a finger on as to why he looked soo familiar to her...........until she looked and saw four people coming into the cafeteria.

"OMGosh!!" she thought

They were the Cullens!! That's why they looked soo familiar to her. Then she saw another person come in.

"No! It can't be!!" she thought to herself, excitedly

"Oh wow, it is!!" she thought as Bella Swan walked right past her to the table where the Cullens were at

She realizes that the boy that smiled at her was Edward

"O-Mi-Gosh!" she thought "This is soo cool!! I never thought that I would ever go to a school with vampires!!"

Then she noticed that Edward stiffened and was giving her a questioning look on his face. Then she realized why he was giving her that look. He could read her mind.

She then decided that she would introduce herself to the Cullens. "Okay, here it goes!" she thought to herself nervously

She then walked over to the Cullens table. When she reacher their table all eyes fell on her.

"Hi, my name is Jenny. Please allow me to introduce myself." she said.

Then she paused for any response they might give her, then she moved on. "I moved here in 6th grade. So I know what it feels like going to a new school. I'm a sophmore that loves to sing. Yes that means I'm quite the choir nerd." said Jenny

"Hi, my name is Edward. Although it seems that you somehow already know that." said Edward

"How do you know that?" asked Edward

"I can't tell you here." she said

"Well in that case, would you like to come visit and have dinner at our house tonight?" asked Edward

"Yes, as long as I'm not the dinner." she said mostly to herself

* * *

**So that's Chapter One. If you liked it plz tell me and review it!! I would greatly appreciate it!! Also plz tell me where I could be going with this. Plz tell me if you have any suggestions or ideas. Also plz tell me if I should go on and make other chapters! Thank you for your time!**


End file.
